The Unfortunate Khajiit
by Kuma The Wise
Summary: This story takes in the setting of Skyrim. It talks about how a character and his friends are meet with a weird fate and are thrown into challenges that they must survive through. The challenges will test their friendship, beliefs, and morals that they may hold dear. (Note that there will be some scenes described not for the faint of heart. So I may change the rating on my story.)
1. Jorir- Remastered Bio and Background

****Hey guys. Kuma here and just wanted to say enjoy the remastered bios. Reason why this is a remastered version is because I read the first ones that I wrote and couldn't make sense of it myself. So yeah, Chapter one is already, but it's going to be more invloved with the remastered version. Still hoping to make 17 chapters or more, but for now I don't really know. Anyway you all know that I don't own or didn't have a hand in making the game Skyrim or any of the elder scroll games. That credits goes to game company Bethesda. Bethesda made all Elder Scroll games. Any character I write that sounds way to familiar or that you know I also do not own. Review, favorite, and follow if you want to read the other remastered versions of the other two bios and chapter 1. Again I will be using dragon words from Skyrim. Most Dovah words will be canon, but some will be semi-canon. Again translations at the bottom of each page. So if you can't understand a word or too lazy to look up I still got you cover. ^^****

**_**Life Questions and Introductions**_**

Have you ever wonder what your purpose was in live? What you destined to be and if so how to achieve it? Maybe wonder the question '**Can I live up to the expectations of others?'** Well I can say I have since I was young. Jorir is my name and I have never knew my real parents... or I should say I have known they, but too young too remember them clearly. I only a few facts about them such as they we're merchants that have traveled and traded goods all over the nine holds within the land of Skyrim. My guess about my parents is that my father was tall, kind, and loving towards me and my mother. As for my mother I believe she was a beauty that's why my dad fell in love with her, she was kind as well and loving towards me and father. I know '**best guess ever!'**, but that what I hope for anyway. I know that one had black fur since mine is black, one them had an eyes that resembled fields of trees of the woods or it would seem every time I look at my reflection from the still waters of lakes that I come across by from time and time again.

_**Separated at the age of four**_

I was separated from my parents at a young age and I did okay with living on my own for a year. The clothes that I had on were torn to sherds since I when primal, hunting like a wild saber-tooth, looking for its next meal at every turn. After my year of living by myself a _**Dovah **_took me under her wing, I was difficult, but my new mother didn't make it any easier. _**Vahdin **_was the _**Dovah**_ that raised me. Her body was that of small castle, her wings well proportioned as well as beautiful, but tattered slightly at the very end. Though she's huge I can tell she was very fit, but then again many couldn't be this close to a _**Dovah**_ to see how their body's fitness. Also I know how to speak _**Dovah**_ language since _**Vahdin **_spoke little nordic so I had to learn her native tongue. It took me about five months to learn the basics, but within two and half years I was able to speak her native language with ease, _**Vahdin **_was very proud with me. She then taught me how to fight like a _**Dovah**_, using only our voice and words. She taught me dawn till dusk, lesson after lesson. Soon her native language then pushed out what little nordic words I knew. I was happy and content with my life. _**Vahdin **_and I were family, nothing will every change that fact. After being raised by her for five years I have created a deep _**Grin**_ that will never be broken by anything.

_**Abandon**_

I remember waking and seeing that my mother _**Dovah **_wasn't around, but I wasn't worried at that moment since I though she when to feast on bears for breakfast since they rather big and filling. I waited knowing she would bring me half a bear to eat since I was usually too tired to speak in the morning anyway, but minutes turned to hours which then those hours became nightfall. I ended up hunting after the first hour of waiting had passed and went on with my day. That day ended up turning into a week. _**Vahdin **_left me, I'm not sure why either. Maybe she though I was old enough to live on my own again without her...

_**Captured**_

As weeks passed into months I was finding living on my with no worries in the world as I would use my new powers to feed and protect myself form anything that would do me harm. Though I ended up being captured during the summer by others of my kind, Khajiits. Now for those who don't know what a Khajiit is or don't know what they look like their basically like werewolves expect more cat like and no when they bite you aren't going to turn into a one of them. That's just a myth to scar small children of other races. Now as I just said they are cat-like meaning they have claws, a tail, cat ears, snout with whiskers, paw padding under each foot and cat's eyes which help them see in the dark easier. Which explains why they were able to catch me so easily at night. They caught me off guard, I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding and when for the bait that placed on their trap to catch wild game that dwelled within the woods of Skyrim such as elks, deer, foxes and other game. Well I guess the hunting party was going for bear since fox meat was placed on the netting, which I ended up burning a hole through with _**Vahdins's **_native words of power, but sadly I was knock out with something that the hunters brought with them. I believed a few hours had passed since I was knocked unconscious. I felt my arms were tied behind my back as well my legs were tightly bound together, but what threw me off guard is that they had found a way to muzzle me so that I was unable use my _**Dovah**_ powers against them. After struggling with all my might to get out of my binds and noticing that I won't succeed from breaking them I gave up. Now just noticed that we weren't in the woods, but a place with small homes and that was fenced in by massive tree trucks that must have been cut to be buried into earth to create a defense.

_**Meeting my new parents**_

I was met by who I guessed is the leader of this place. He ordered one of the hunters to cut the rope that bind my jaws together. I could understand why the hunter hesitated to do so, I mean I can make hole into anything that isn't made from strong brick or metal. Resisting the urge to reduce everything to ash that was in view, the leader of the place began to approached me. I knew he had to be the leader since wore better clothing then the rest surrounding us. His fur was the color of grey ash, his eyes hazel as warm as flame which had a kind/understanding expression, he wore a faded black slightly baggy robe with a dark lavender cape that were held by ivory thread that have been wove into the long cape, and he was older then the others surrounding us. I was able to tell since the small beard grew from his chin and curled slight also the fact that he a fancy dwemer walking cane which had a symbol on the front of the hilt, probably a family crest.

I then saw a woman walking beside him. She too looked older, but seem to be in much better shape then her partner. Her fur was white with small tints of grey, her hair was braided into rows that reach to her shoulders, her ears were pierced with small golden ear clamp on each ear, her dress covered her chest and arms completely leaving an opening at the sleeves that reached her wrist though the opened areas weren't too long, they left a bit of sag at her hip where the dress itself was long at the back and showed only the shins of her legs in the front. She seems a little too happy when her eyes laid sights on me. Her partner seems a bit upset for some reason, I couldn't understand why though. Maybe cause I actually coughed which caused a small gust of wind that lifted dust high enough to get in his face. I mean it could have been worst considering the fact I could have destroyed their home by accident...

_**The names of new parents and a new beginning**_

After being within the cage made of rope and many thorn tree branches expect for the floor, that was just dirt, special place rune craving that were craved into the branches which strangely block my _**Dovah **_abilities. I was stuck in that cage for about a few week to a month. The couple that we're leaders of the tribe were trying to tell me their name in the language of, I'm guessing here, native tongue of Elsweyr. The reason why I know this because _**Vahdin **_tried to speak the language and butchered it to Oblivion. Anyhow the older man told me that his name was Jobanna, his partner then spoke up saying that her name was Atrapi. She wore what looked liked a shaman's attire. This took me back a some since the little knowledge that I did know about shaman were that they were to ward off spirits and/or help guide them back to the path of the after life. It seems the two were discussing whether or not to allow me to live the village. Though it seem the shaman was to happy to introduce me to other around my age. I don't remember his name, but seem to be a person of knowledge. After figuring out that I was allowed to stay, it seem that my life was about to change since I remember going through a blood ritual and from what _**Vahdin **_told me about them, that means I was going to have new life and family.

**Author's note: Hello again readers. I hope you do like the remastered version of the first Bio. I understand that maybe a few of have stumbled on the older version of this bio. Well I as I said at the top I had to make sure it made sense and it made very little as well as no flow. I'm hoping this version makes more sense and has a bit more of a flow to it. Anyway Please review, follow if you liked it, and favorite to get the updates. Have great day readers. ^^**

**Dragon word Translated**

****1\. Dovah- Dragon****

****2\. Grin- Bond****

****3\. Vahdin- Maiden****

****4\. Kiin- born****


	2. Shabar- Remastered Bio and Background

****Hey readers, this the remastered version of the third bio, but it just made more sense to make it at the second bio instead because it's still within the moral realms of which the first bio left off from. Again this for those who have stumble upon my work when I had no idea how to write properly to begin with. ****

**_**Where have the years gone with learning and training...?**_**

On a late summer day, like the one when Jorir came to be part of the chief's family, expect on this day there wasn't a scared Khajiit that was tied up and cage with special runes craved into the bars. No, that was six years ago and within those six years I was assigned by Chief, Uncle Jobaana, to train Jorir in our native tongue from our homelands of the sands and winds. Jorir had some difficulty learn the basics of the language, literally taking him a year to be able to say the valises correctly. After that year however he start to speak it like it was his first spoken language. I also though him Nordic so he was to speak to anyone that wasn't one of our race, since in the land of Skyrim everyone spoke it since it was so common. So skipping two years or so, I decide that I was going to study Jorir. Now as cub his the amounts of agility and strength was far beyond rest of us had around his age, which I bet it cause how lived on his in wild for most of hia life. As for his fighting style he's wild, no form, no tactics, recklessly leaving himself open for attacks and unpredictable which is his only perk. So many of the tribe's best fighters taught him how to fight properly under Uncle's orders.

He learned three out of the six unique fighting-style of the Khajiit. Jorir mastered Hoa-Jit, Tee-Grot, and Feeri-Gic. Hoa-Jit is more Offensive type of fighting, allowing a fighter to overpower their foes with overwhelming strong attacks. This good for heavy hitting on people who use hand to hand combat, but the down side of that is that your left open to be harm since most the Hoa-Jit are slow do the next attack. Feeri-Gic is offensive/defensive since you can either fight with a weapon or shield, this allows the fighter to be able to move and cause considerate amount of damage to enemies with said weapon or shield. Perks of having a shield though is self explanatory. Feeri-Gic is a common way to fight among most cultures, blade and shield. So I won't explain that one at all.

_**Knowing more about Jorir as well as his past and me**_

Jorir seem to be more intone with using the fighting-style of Tee-Grot since he made his own blade to use for one hand use, but can two hand if wish to put more power inot his swings. He made his sword out of steel infused with a sliver coating down the mid-section of the of blade, the sword itself was about four feet in length and a three inches in width with a guard that was slightly more out there then it should been, but I'm guessing it was his first time he tried making a proper weapon and was trying to be on the safe side. Jorir ask the smith if he had any leather strips that were black, the smith did and ask for eighteen gold coins for six for the black leather strips. Jorir told me he made the sword out of memory someone dear to him, I asked who and all he told was that someone that mothered him before she felt that he was old enough to be on his own again. He named his blade _**Dovah's Vahrukt**_. This blade was held dear to him for some odd reason, but in truth I can understand somewhat since he made the blade by his own hands, spending days at the forge to make his blade to legendary status, using his _**Thu'um **_to make it to his liking.

My name is Shabar, as I write in my journal/autobiography, I'm Jorir's teacher, and friend. I attempt to lead him to make good choices, even if doesn't work all the time with him pranking some of the tribe members. Though I know little about Jorir, I could tell a few things about him. Such that he separated from his real parents at a young age, he had been living in the wilderness for most of his life, that someone did help bring up in the wilderness before abandoning him, and he like to wear work pants with leather armor boots that he tan to be light -grey in color and forest green shirt that had a hood attached to the back of the collar of the shirt which was a long sleeve until he cut the sleeves off because he told me one time that sleeves constrain his movements when he swung his sword.

Now that enough info about my friend/ student, I did say that this would be somewhat of an autobiography. I wrote down a paragraph ago, My name is shabar, born on the thirty-six moon cycles and fourteen years ago. Right, so... I help with making and understanding Dwemer technology, even though the Dwemer race as return after five years of when _**Alduin**_ was killed by the Dragonborn (which that event happened hundred fifty years ago...) they have made things a bit easier for us in the land of Skyrim since our tribe's village are on there good side since we don't hate them for being more advance, we have welcomed them and now I'm under apprenticeship under of the third wises elder of their race. I have been developing inventions to help my tribe with labor inducing task as well some gadgets for Jorir aid him combat if a foe is too much for him. He usually uses them for pranks though...

_**About my sisters**_

I'm the second oldest of my family. I have an older sister whose named Nisja. She has been studying magic since I was two years old, she tired to teach me some simple spells, but I failed miserably at the water spell she was teaching me when I was six while she was thriteen. Nisja usually wore a shaman's attire like Auntie Atrapi, but she made the dress shorter so that her stomach navel would show and would wear a pair of shorts that would be cuffed under knee that would cover one quarter of her shin. Then my littler sister is Naazda. She is about now five and shows no special talents that me or that are family knows of yet. Naazda is very sweet and smart for her age, but she doesn't have any potential in being a witch like my sister nor to be Dewmer technologist like I am even though I'm still in training. Naazda does have nat for being cute and taming animals. She even tamed a wolf once who is now living with us. She name him Jeen-fo. Naazda's usually attire that she wears is just a small dress that fits her well. She also had one ear piercing on her right with a gold small ring that hugs her ear, but not tightly.

_**Present Day**_

Now Jorir, my little sister Naazda, older sister Nisja and I are all good friends. Inseparable. You won't find onewithout one of the other three. It's how we ran things. Also if you put us in battle you'll see that I'm the strategist, my little sister is the distraction, older sister is the magic user and Jorir is the fighter. I gather info and make neat gizmos to help the team and cause mischief in the village when Jorir is pulling a planned out prank. Jorir is obviously the fighter in our team. Naazda is the cute distraction that throws everyone off guard. Then my big sister Nisja. She's been study magic since she was four years old. She the witch of our little team. She helps us when me and Jorir when need to understand a relic of magically properties. Jorir gets fighting, I get machines and gadgets, lil sister is the cute disraction and big sis gets magic. Yea we are trouble maker, but we do help the village as well. So there is a balance to what we do in. We are all equally bad and good. Though we found a health balance. One that our village hates us for messing with the peace around the village with dumb pranks, but learned how to respect us since we pull more then our own weight within the village. We'll do more chores around village that we could handle with ease, doing more of the harder job that younger adult and a lot of the easier jobs for the elderly within our little village so that can live the rest of their days with ease. We also avoid pranking the elder since they have done their part for the tribe long ago and we don't want them to die of a heart-attack. Life is good for us in our small little village. *smiling happily as I shut my journal and lock it. Putting my quill back into the ink pot I would take my journal and blow gently on the page that I just written to make the ink dry faster. After drying some of the wet ink I would walk over to my nightstand on the left of my bed and slide the first drawer open and take what few papers in the drawer out of it. Taking the floor of the drawer out and placing on top of the nightstand, I would place my journal in the secret compartment then place the floor back in the drawer along with the papers on top of it*

****Author's notes: Okay guys. This is the second bio, last one will almost be remastered and ready to be out soon! Also ********Stars before and after a sentences or pharse means that it's an action... Will probably change that or will not...Don't know yet... Another thing,******** if you guy play any games on the PS3 or PS4 look for Kuma_Ken18. We can chill and have fun or if you have questions on the bios and soon chapters, ask I will gladly answer them. Anyway that's just a suggestion. Have a great whatever day since I don't know what time you'll be reading this.****

**Dragon word Translation: **

**1\. Dovah- Dragon**

**2\. ******Vahrukt- Memory****

****3\. Alduin- World Eater****

****4\. Thu'um- Dargon Shout****


	3. Chapter1: The Wheel of Fate is in Motion

**HHHHHEEEEYYYYY! Sorry it took so long, but... THAT RIGHT! CHAPTERS BABY! WWWHHOOOOAAA! Anyway. Enjoy the first Chapter for now. Sorry guys, I'm slow. v.v**

_**The Wheel is in Motion**_

_**Shabar's point of view**_

~All was peaceful until shouting was heard from the Chief's house and a breaking of a widow~ "Damn, another huge prank on your father again?"asking within my own head as I saw Jorir run from his one of the many hiding spots that were within the village that he created on his own time. Jorir, since he was adopted into the village Chief's family few years back things have changed greatly for the tribe from that event onward. Jorir was intergraded into tribe's village at the age of nine, so at this present moment both of us are fourteen in half years in age. Jorir running pass me as he breathed heavily "Run with me!" Jorir asked, but sounded more like a command with him heaving breathing. So followed out curiosity, since I wanted to know why he did this prank on his father. "So what did you two fight about this time?" I ask in a concern tone as I ran with Jorir. "I don't want to talk about our disagreement this time." He said with a bit more angry in his tone then he meant to. My little sister Naazda, end up following us. As of usual she only caught up to me so she could jump on to my back to make me carry her. Naazda always knew how to climb onto my back without me falling face first when I'm in a quicker motion then me just walking or squatting for her to get onto back. I'll talk more about her later just know that she doesn't like uncle Jobaana for some weird reason, likes to sneak about and scary some of the younger village children, and be careful since Jorir is teaching her the art of pranking. ~sighing greatly within my mind, remembering her last prank on me~

_**Jorir's point of view and what happen 2 nights ago...**_

"I don't understand! Why must I restraint myself when the Nords wish to cause us trouble Jobaana!" Speaking with my chest out and standing tall as I talk with the man who adopted him. "Because all your doing is adding to the trouble." Jobaana responded calmly "And since you can't control your temper I have to reassure the Nords' jarl, Lovastaag Hard-Fort, who agreed to let our village be settled close to his walls of his kingdom. He has protected our people from all sorts of great dangers when my father-father was chief and I when was only but a cub." He spoke in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "Look Joba-" Jobaana interrupted me "Jorir call me father or dad, it's been six years since I have called you son. Why is so hard for you to do that?" I took a deep breath and calmly responded "As I answered many, many time before. I'm grateful, but I will never you call you father nor will I call Atrapi mother since I already hav-" "ENOUGH OF YOUR STORY ABOUT BEING RAISED BY A DRAGON!" Jobaana slamming his fist on his studies table where he always sits, reading and signing documents before of the incident with Nord that were causing trouble on the outskirt of the village's walls where our tribes occupied.

Atrapi step closer to her husband and gently placing a hand on his right shoulder. She then spoke "Jorir I understand that you don't see us as you parents, and to be completely honest I can understand as well respect, but your being selfish when you pull stuns that put the whole tribe in danger." growling slightly as I stormed out of the house while dusk was coming. I couldn't believe how they both keep blaming me when the Nords start everything.

_***Jobanna 2 nights ago***_

~I would calmly in my chair as my son would leave my study quarters, hearing growls coming from Jorir as he slamed the door to our home. I would sigh deeply shaking my head in disappointment~

"I don't understand why he fight us my lovely Atrapi. We have treated him like if he was blood yet goes on about that delusion." I would say in a sight hiss of anger as my wife would try to calm down again as Atrapi hugs me gently and say "Though our son does make a point. Nord have been stirring more trouble then usual. Jorir is just going by his gut my love." I would pat my loving wife's forearm "I know, but you also understand that Jorir doesn't like rule either. We have to discipline him more." Atrapi would huff, releasing her husband from her lovingly hug "If you keep trying to dispcipline for doing what is right he will just push us away even more then he is now Jobaana." "Then tell me what I'm suppose to do to help him then. I don't want us to be a distance family Atrapi. I want to be so close that not even the Daedric Lords nor Ladies can tear us apart"

_**Little did Jobaana know his fate in his family would be tested...**_

_***What is happening with Jorir from 2 nights ago***_

_~as I began to sprint, he ran passing the market area, then the smithing and armory shacks, the guards' barrack, then villages walls and into woods. All I could hear is what __**Vahidn **_has told him over the years~ _**"You will doj to and live with others. They will not understand why you do what you do, but in time they will thank and fir what you have done. Do not volbur for anyone. Not even for me. You will do well my little yolos." ~**_ As branches would hit Jorir's body as woods grew dense. Some of the pine branches' bristles made small cut all over his arms, but he didn't care as he keep running until he couldn't run anymore. After good twenty minutes of running Jorir finally drop onto his knees only to lay in the soft dirt and grass face first, after few deep breathes Jorir flip himself over to lay on his back to notice that he collapsed in a clearing. As Jorir stared at the stars above me~ "..._**Vahidn**_..." whispering gently as Jorir wished she was still around...

_**A dream and Omen yet to come true...**_

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I have some news that I wanted to share with you all. I decided I would do small info Bio's on characters you wish to know more about if you ask for them in the reviews. I will try to write chapters as constantly as possible. Please do leave a like, favorite and review so I can get better idea of where this first chapter stands. Is it too long, too short, too little or too much detail, please do tell so I can keep you guys interested. Also just a reminder anything that as stars before and after means it's an action. A line of stars just mean it's a time-lapse.**

**Dragon words Translation: **

**1\. Vahdin- Maiden**

**2\. Doj- Learn**

**3\. Fir- Respect**

**4\. Yolos- Flame**


End file.
